The Office
by YoungAthletesOnIce
Summary: I know you guys think I discontinued the story, but I really didn't. The fourth chapter can act as a final chapter. I thought I should start fresh so look out for the sequal, "Cubical Days". I don't know when I'll do it but look out anyway, hehe.
1. Chapter 1

The Office

J.J.: Wow. This is my fifth story so far…well for Gravitation anyway.

Yuki: Do I really give a damn?

Shuichi: Well 'The Office' is a little different than the ones you used to write.

J.J.: Yeah. I don't plan on doing anymore lemon scenes.

Littlekely: Be more specific J.J. Not every person reading this knows Fanfic language.

J.J.: Alright. Lemon=Sex. Lime=Almost sex but not there yet.

Littlekely: Vague but okay.

Yuki: …

Shuichi: How are going to work this out now?

J.J.: I'm not sure. This may just be a one-shot. Maybe not. I don't like writing one-shots but I have no ideas. I'm bored. My mom won't let me go to the library. I may change my mind about the lemon stuff though. I'm famous for it. I'm still bored though.

Littlekely: Poor baby. Want to start the chapter now?

J.J.: Yes! Let's go!

Shuichi: J.J. doesn't own Gravitation.

Yuki: What? No mergers this time?

J.J.: Nope! I made this up myself!

Hiro: She is so proud of herself.

Littlekely: You have no idea.

"Pace myself. Pace myself. You can do this Shuichi! You can do it!" Shuichi whispered to himself. _No I can't. I heard the boss is sadistic and a sexy version of Satan. _(A/N: I rebuke his name in the name of Jesus!) Shuichi stood at his desk staring at his diploma. _I even had to go to school to work for this bastard! _

"Hey. Are you the new guy?" A man said at the door of Shuichi's office.

"Yeah." Shuichi said. _I'm nervous to even speak. _

"My name's Taki Aizawa. Nice to meet you." He said. Shuichi smiled.

"N-Nice to meet you too." Shuichi said. Taki laughed.

"You need to strengthen your exterior if you want to survive in Mr. Yuki's office. He is the most important CEO in Japan right now." Taki said. _You're not helping my anxiety. _Shuichi looked at his clock. 10:43.

"Is he always this late?" Shuichi asked. Taki chuckled.

"To his words, 'I'm never late. I come at exactly the time I arrive.' That's like saying cereal is eaten with milk not 2% milk." Taki said. Shuichi giggled.

"When does he usually arrive?" Shuichi asked. Taki shrugged.

"I don't know. It usually depends on his mood. Once he came in before everyone else. It was quiet the shocker. That aside, you need to be on your toes. He fired his last secretary for just being late." Taki said. Shuichi swallowed deeply.

"How late?" Shuichi asked.

"Five minutes I think. Or was it three?" Taki asked himself. Shuichi turned blue. _I'm going to get fired aren't I? _The office door jingled and Shuichi's blood turned into ice. _Is that Yuki? _Instead of seeing a scary guy, he saw a familiar guy with flowing red hair.

"Hiroshi!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"What's up Shuichi?" Hiro said hugging his best friend. "I can't believe you took this job." Hiro said. Shuichi punched Hiro in the shoulder.

"Not all of us got the job we wanted and now are the head of their own medical practice. Show off." Shuichi said. Hiro laughed.

"Yeah well, I still support your decision. I don't know how long you'll last though." Hiro said. Shuichi pouted.

"According to Aizawa, my boss is an asshole." Shuichi said.

"Ouch. You'll control yourself though, yeah?" Hiro asked. Shuichi nodded.

"You need to go before my boss comes. He'll probably fire me if he sees you." Shuichi said pushing Hiro through the door.

"No he wouldn't." Hiro said.

"Yes he would." Shuichi said.

"Yes I would." A voice said. Shuichi froze. _The voice was behind me. Oh my god. Why does my misfortune come down on me now? _

"S-Sir?" Shuichi asked. He turned around and faced a beautiful and sexy blonde man in a business suit and was wearing glasses.Shuichi couldn't help but blush.

"Get out of my way" Yuki commanded. Shuichi jumped and quickly moved out of the way. Yuki moved past him and walked into his office and slammed the door. Shuichi slumped to the floor.

"Don't worry. He does that to all of his new secretaries." Taki said. Shuichi sighed.

"I'll be lucky if I have a job by the end of the day." Shuichi said.

"At least introduce yourself to him." Taki said.

"Why? So he can slice me up and make guaca-shu?" Shuichi asked. _I don't even like guacamole. _

"You never know until you try." Taki said.

"I get the feeling you are enjoying this." Shuichi said. Taki smiled.

"Yep!" Taki said. Shuichi took in a deep breath and walked over to his bosses' door. He swallowed and then knocked on the door. He waited…and waited…and waited. _Answer the door already dammit! _Shuichi waited even more until he couldn't take it. Shuichi opened the door and was met with a pair of glaring golden eyes. Shuichi jumped. _Maybe opening the door myself was a bad move._

"What do you want?" Yuki asked. Shuichi felt a shiver go up his spine. Shuichi swallowed.

"Um…I just wanted to introduce myself to you." Shuichi said. Yuki only intensified his glare. Shuichi's sweat dropped. "My name is Shuichi Shindou and I'm your personal secretary. I hope to be able to assist you in any way I can." Shuichi said. Yuki didn't say anything and this made Shuichi nervous. _I hope he doesn't fire me. _

"Are you done?" Yuki asked. Shuichi looked at Yuki.

"Huh?"

"Get out. I didn't ask you for your name. When I need you, I call you. That's it. Those are your only rules. Now, for the last time…get out." Yuki said. Shuichi was speechless. Shuichi walked out of the room and walked into his office; which was across the room from Yuki's. The second he sat in the chair, everything processed.

"THAT BASTARD!" Shuichi yelled. "How dare he say that to me?! I'm being respectful and I get this?! I hope he chokes on his coffee, dumb ass!" Shuichi yelled.

******

Yuki stared at the door as he listened to what Shuichi yelled about. _Damn brat. The walls are not sound proof so I can hear you, idiot._ Yuki began to write a report. _Shuichi Shindou huh…_

******

Shuichi sat in his chair with his head on the table. Shuichi moaned. _I'm so bored. I'm going to fall asleep if I don't do anything soon. When's lunch? _Shuichi looked at the clock and it read 11:20. _Yuki hasn't called me for anything. What to do? _Just then the phone rang. Shuichi jumped and answered it.

"Hello? Uesugi Industries."

"_Yuki? Thank god you're here. After last night you never called so I was wondering what you were doing._" A voice said. _It sounds like a girl. _

"I'm sorry, but Yuki is busy at the moment. May I take a message?" Shuichi asked.

"_Who is this?_" the woman asked. Shuichi's sweat dropped.

"His secretary." Shuichi answered.

"_I want to speak to Yuki now! Oh well. Could you just tell him Maiko called. My number is 55-0874-7. Thank you!_" The line went dead. Shuichi wrote down the information and looked at the clock. _Yuki must receive his messages at 12:00 and nothing afterwards. Whatever comes later will be given the next day. Shouldn't be so hard. _The phone rang again.

"Hello? Uesugi Industries." Shuichi said.

"_Hello, I must speak with Mr. Yuki please._" A voice said.

"May ask who this is?" Shuichi asked.

"_This is Yousuke Sakanoue. I'm calling him to confirm about tomorrow's meeting._" Yousuke said.

"Please hold." Shuichi said.

"_Thank you._" Shuichi pressed Yuki's intercom and waited. _Come on! Pick up the phone!_

"_Hello?_" Yuki's voice asked. Shuichi blushed from the sound of Yuki's voice in his ear.

"U-Um…Mr. Yousuke Sakanoue is on line 4. He wants to talk to you about tomorrow's meeting." Shuichi said.

"_Fine._" Yuki said and the line went dead. Shuichi's anger rose. _That's it? No 'thank you' or anything? Mean bastard. _The phone rung for the third time. _I'm about to start hating phones now. _Shuichi looked at the phone and it was coming from Yuki's office. Shuichi heart began to race.

"Yes sir?" Shuichi asked.

"_Come to my office._" Yuki said then the line went dead. Shuichi hung up the phone and walked over to Yuki's office. Shuichi opened the door and stood in front of Yuki's desk.

"Yes sir?" Shuichi asked. Yuki glared at Shuichi and Shuichi flinched.

"I want these files sorted and filed to their appropriate sections. I want these mailed off the operating companies. And I want these stapled and put into everyone's mailbox." Yuki said pushing a stack of paper in front of Shuichi. Shuichi's sweat dropped. "I also want this done before lunch." Yuki said. Shuichi swallowed. He picked up the pile and walked out of the door muttering a "Yes sir" at Yuki. Finally managing to open the door to his office, he dropped the pile of papers on his desk and looked at the clock. 11:32. _Dammit! Lunch is in an hour. Fuck! _Shuichi began to staple and file.

10 Minutes Later

Shuichi smiled as he put the last letter into the mailbox. _Good thing I work fast! _Shuichi walked back into his room and saw that four lines were blinking. He quickly answered line 5.

"Hello? Uesugi Industries." Shuichi said.

"_Hello, may I speak to Yuki please?_" A voice said.

"May I ask who this is?" Shuichi asked.

"_Yuuki Tsumura. I need to speak with Yuki. He forgot his coat at my place._" She explained. Shuichi's sweat dropped. _How many girls does this man have? _

"I'm sorry he's busy. Can I take a message?" Shuichi asked.

"_Sure. Tell him to come and get his coat and to stop by sometime._" Yuuki said. Shuichi's sweat dropped. _Pervert. _"_Goodbye._" Then the line went dead. Shuichi pressed line 7.

"Hello? Uesugi Industries." Shuichi said.

"_I need to speak with Eiri._" A voice said. _Whoa! No one uses his first name like that! _

"May I ask who is speaking?" Shuichi asked.

"_Are you new? Oh that's right, he fired his last employee. Look, you better get used to hearing me call. My name's Mika Seguchi. I'm Eiri's older sister. Put him on the line._" She ordered. Shuichi flinched away from the phone. _Is this family naturally cold? _

"Please hold." Shuichi said.

"_Thank you._" Mika said. Shuichi pressed Yuki's intercom.

"_What?_" Yuki asked. Shuichi's vein popped.

"Your sister is on line 7." Shuichi said in a pissed off voice.

"_Tell her I'm not here._" Yuki commanded.

"But-" The line went dead. Shuichi sighed. He pressed line 7.

"I'm sorry. Yuki is really busy right now." Shuichi lied. _He gave me all his work. _

"_Don't give me that bullshit! Put him on the goddamn phone! Now!_" Mika yelled. Shuichi sighed. _Oh well. It's a sibling's quarrel. _

"Please hold." Shuichi said. Shuichi pressed Yuki's intercom a second time.

"_What the fuck do you want?_" Yuki asked in an icy tone. Shuichi's vein popped again.

"Look. I can't get your sister to calm down. Just talk to her." Shuichi said.

"_Don't tell me what to do. Don't answer the phone then._" Yuki said.

"She'll call again." Shuichi complained.

"_Then make her go away!_" Yuki yelled. That did it.

"Talk to your own goddamn sister!" Shuichi yelled and hung up the phone. Shuichi was panting until he realized what he just did. _Oh shit. I did it. I yelled at my boss. Oh man. I'm fired. I'm fired. Why does god not like me? _Finally, line 7 stopped blinking. _Yuki took the call?! No way! _Two lines were still blinking. _Might as well. I just hope they're his fans. _"Hello? Uesugi Industries." Shuichi said.

"_Hello can I speak with Shuichi?_" A voice asked. _Me?_

"This is Shuichi. Who is this?" Shuichi asked.

"_Oh good. I was afraid I called the wrong number. It's your number one doctor calling!_" the voice said.

"Hiro! What are you doing? I can't take private calls on my work phone! I can get in trouble by-"

"Your boss." Yuki finished. Shuichi froze. Yuki walked over and hung up the phone. Yuki stood only inches away from Shuichi. Shuichi could feel his face burn up. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Yuki asked. Shuichi could feel the sweat run down his back. Shuichi swallowed. "I hope you know what's in store for you." Yuki said. Shuichi turned blue. _That's it. I'll pack my things and be out of your hair before you even get back from lunch…just don't hurt me! _

"I'm so-"

"I want you to accompany me to my meeting tomorrow." Yuki said. Shuichi just stood there apologizing until he heard what Yuki had said.

"Wha? You want me to accompany you sir?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes." Yuki said.

"But why?" Shuichi asked.

"I want you to understand why you are here and what your job is since reading about it clearly didn't help. You need to know your place." Yuki said. Shuichi swallowed. "I want to see you in my office by 8 o' clock tomorrow. Late and your fired." Yuki said and walked out of the door. Shuichi stood awestruck. While Shuichi was in his stupor; line 3 kept blinking.

J.J.: How was it?

Shuichi: I thought I was going to get fired!

J.J.: So did I…for a second anyway.

Littlekely: …

J.J.: What?

Littlekely: Nothing.

Yuki: …

J.J.: What?!

Yuki: I'm disgusted.

J.J.: Why? What did I do?

Yuki: I would never answer the phone for Mika even if Shuichi did yell at me.

Littlekely: You must really not like your sister.

Shuichi: It's not so much of 'liking' it's…well…

Yuki: I don't like her presence.

J.J.: How about Shuichi.

Yuki: Shuichi's a different story.

J.J. and Shuichi: How so?

Yuki: I just can't stand Shuichi.

Littlekely: …

J.J.: …

Shuichi: -tears in his eye-

Yuki: -lights a cigarette-

J.J.: -looks at Littlekely-

Littlekely: -looks at J.J.-

J.J. and Littlekely: -nods at each other- What about Tohma?

Yuki: -coughs on his cigarette-

Hiro: How do you cough on a cigarette?

K: It adds to the effect.

Yuki: -sweat drops- …

J.J.: Well?

Shuichi: Yeah I want to know too!

Yuki: …

K: I don't think he wants to tell us.

Fuji: I wonder why.

Hiro: Maybe he had an affair with Tohma?

Yuki: -punches Hiro- ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!

Shuichi: …

J.J.: You should be happy now Shuichi. Yuki loves you dearly.

Yuki: I never said that!

Littlekely: He said it in his sleep.

Yuki: STOP MAKING UP BULLSHIT THAT AIN'T TRUE!

J.J.: I think Yuki's angry.

K: Review and return later. Peace!

J.J.: See ya soon! Oh yeah! People reading 'Angel's Of Mine', um…the epilogue is coming later this week so you're going to have to wait. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

The Office

J.J.: Welcome back to another chapter of The Office!

Yuki: It's like eating chili for breakfast.

Littlekely: Hahahaha!

J.J.: -vein pops-

Shuichi: To know what Yuki is talking about, read volume one of 'The Wallflower'. You'll understand then. This is NOT on . Thank you.

K: When am I going to be introduced into the story?

J.J.: You might be Yuki's lawyer!

Yuki: I'm going to need a lawyer?

J.J.: You break laws almost every five seconds. Like, 'No cursing on J.J.'s stage' or 'No harassing J.J.'s writing.' You fuckin' law breaker.

Yuki: Go somewhere before I deck you in the face asshole.

J.J.: -vein pops- Anyway, I don't own Gravitation.

Shuichi: Or me!

Littlekely: Continue.

"Wha? You want me to accompany you sir?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes." Yuki said.

"But why?" Shuichi asked.

"I want you to understand why you are here and what your job is since reading about it clearly didn't help. You need to know your place." Yuki said. Shuichi swallowed. "I want to see you in my office by 8 o' clock tomorrow. Late and your fired." Yuki said and walked out of the door. Shuichi stood awestruck. _That's not fair. That's SO not fair! He's going to embarrass me in front of HIS bosses! No fair! _Line three was still blinking. _Oh shit! _

"Hello? Uesugi Industries." Shuichi said.

"_Yes, I want to speak with Yuki please._" A voice said.

"May I ask whose speaking?" Shuichi asked.

"_Tohma Seguchi. I need to speak with Yuki about something urgent._" Tohma said. Shuichi's sweat dropped. _He seems like a pleasant guy but…the edge in his voice almost got me there. _

"Please hold." Shuichi said.

"_Thank you._" Tohma replied. Shuichi sighed and pressed Yuki's intercom.

"_What do you want?_" Yuki asked. Shuichi's vein popped.

"There's a Mr. Tohma Seguchi on line 3 for you sir." Shuichi said in a strained voice. There was silence on the other end. 

"…_Fine. I'll take it._" Yuki said and the line went dead. Shuichi stared at the phone and watched as line 3 stopped blinking. Shuichi stared at the line for what seemed like hours until line 3 finally went blank. Shuichi stared at the clock. 11:54. _Shit! Yuki's messages! _Shuichi gathered all of Yuki's messages and ran across the hall. He stopped in front of Yuki's door and took in a deep breath. _Being in his room is like being in a claustrophobic room. Okay… _Shuichi opened the door and was welcomed with Yuki's glare.

"S-Sir, here are your messages." Shuichi said holding out the papers. Yuki looked at the papers and back at Shuichi.

"Throw them out." Yuki said.

"B-But they may be important sir." Shuichi said. Yuki's glare intensified. Shuichi could feel the wallpaper behind him melting from Yuki's glare.

"Fine. Give them to me." Yuki said. Shuichi handed them to Yuki and Yuki snatched them away from him. Shuichi anger riled up. _Keep it up you bastard. _Yuki took a look at them and threw them out.

"Hey!" Shuichi complained. _I actually took the time out to write them neatly! _

"If a woman calls and they aren't about business, don't take a message. I don't want hoes around me." Yuki said. _But you sleep with them. _Shuichi swallowed his comment and nodded.

"Will that be all?" Shuichi asked. _You freakin' asshole. _Yuki glared at Shuichi.

"Yes." Yuki said. Shuichi nodded and headed towards the door. "Shuichi." Yuki called. Shuichi's heart gave a leap. _He said my name. Why do I feel like this? _Shuichi turned slowly to hope that he wasn't blushing.

"Y-Yes sir?" Shuichi asked.

"Dress nice tomorrow." Yuki said. Shuichi nodded and then left Yuki's office. After sitting down in his chair, Shuichi's face felt hot and his heart was thumping really hard. _Why do I feel like this? Jesus! I'm getting confused. _

******

"Wow. You actually survived your first day of work. I thought you were going to get fired for sure." Hiro said. Shuichi sighed a drunken sigh and gulped down more of his bear.

"Ith like he thinks he'th bether than me man! I hathe ith." Shuichi said. "Plusth…I totally think that he'sth hoth." Shuichi said. Hiro stopped for a second.

"What did you say?" Hiro asked.

"I wanth a anoder beer. Heh heh." Shuichi said. Hiro sighed.

"You have work tomorrow man. You need to go home. It's already 8:52. You need some rest if you're going to make it at eight." Hiro said.

"Whathever man. I justh wanth Yuki to notice my hard work you know? Maybe he can…like…me...too…" Shuichi mumbled as he fell asleep. Hiro sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, Shuichi?" Hiro asked himself as he paid for their drink and carried Shuichi off to his car.

******

"Ungh." Shuichi moaned as he woke up with a splitting headache. _I shouldn't have gone drinking. Man my head is killing me. What time is it? _6:34. "Shit! I'm going to be late!" Shuichi said. He lunged out of bed and then fell back on it. "Maybe just a few seconds." Shuichi mumbled as he held his head in pain. Shuichi staggered to the medicine cabinet and took out some Excedrin. He took three tablets and sat on his toilet seat. _I need to get movin'. Especially if I'm going to take a shower. _Shuichi turned on the shower and stepped inside the cold water. The freezing water was soothing against his hangover. He used his special strawberry bath wash and shampoo. After spending ten minutes in the shower, he quickly got dressed and ate some toast. He looked at the clock. 7:13. "Time to go." Shuichi said to himself and ran out of his house. He ran down to the bus stop and waited for his bus. _10 stops and then I'm at my office. Just hurry the fuck up! _The bus pulled up and Shuichi raced on. At the third stop, Shuichi looked at his watch. 7:35. _I'm not going to make it. Shit! _At the fourth stop, Shuichi got off the bus.

"I thought you were going to wait a little longer!" The bus driver called.

"Sorry Fujisaki-san. I need to go now. Bye!" Shuichi said and ran at full speed. Shuichi ran full speed for 10 minutes and he could see the roof of his building in the distance. Shuichi almost ran into a black car. _Dammit watch where you're going asshole! _Shuichi kept running and then he saw an old lady crossing the street. _Fuck! _"Would you like some help ma'am?" Shuichi asked in a strained smile.

"Oh how kind." The woman exclaimed. Shuichi tried to speed up but the lady was too slow. Taking his time, he finally reached across the street. He looked at his watch. 7:54.

"Shit! I need to go!" Shuichi said as he ran faster. Finally entering his building, Shuichi took the stairs rather than the elevator. After running up eight flights of stairs, he arrived at his office door. He looked at his watch. 8:02. "Oh shit. I'm screwed." Shuichi said. Shuichi opened the door and saw that the lights weren't even turned on. _Yuki's not even here! What if he left already? He can't leave that fast! Maybe __**he's **__late. In that case, I'll just lie and say I was here on time! _Shuichi walked over to Yuki's office and sighed. _I wish he was here though. _

"What are you doing here?" A voice said behind Shuichi. Shuichi jumped. Shuichi turned and someone covered his mouth and pushed him against the door. Shuichi was trying to scream but couldn't. _OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! Someone's here! I don't have any money except about 20 yen! Leave me alone! _The person flicked on the switch that was conveniently next to the door and in Shuichi's face was Yuki. _Yuki? Oh my god. _Yuki released Shuichi and sighed. "You're late." Yuki stated. Shuichi turned blue.

"See um…" Shuichi couldn't think of any good lies.

"Let's go. We'll be late." Yuki said. Shuichi was baffled. _Huh?_

"But I thought…" Shuichi began.

"It doesn't matter. Let's get going before we're late!" Yuki yelled. Shuichi jumped. _He's confusing. Too confusing. _Shuichi followed suit and left the office behind Yuki. There was a black Mercedes parked in front of the office building. It looked strangely familiar. _Oh well. _Yuki got into the driver's seat and Shuichi hesitantly got into the passenger's seat. Shuichi quickly buttoned his seatbelt and waited for Yuki to put on his. Yuki turned gears and pressed the gas hard. Shuichi's forehead almost hit the dashboard as Yuki speeded down the road.

"S-Sir! Please slow down!" Shuichi hollered. Yuki smirked. A red light came on and Yuki skidded to a halt. Shuichi was breathing hard. Yuki chuckled.

"Scared?" Yuki asked.

"Don't you know that I care about my life?" Shuichi yelled. Yuki chuckled again.

"That's adorable." Yuki muttered. Shuichi stopped breathing and he blushed. _Did he just say something? _

"Sir?" Shuichi asked.

"Green light." Yuki said and speeded off again. Shuichi was screaming all the way to NG productions. Yuki parked in a reserved space that wasn't his own.

"Um…sir?" Shuichi said.

"Let's go. We're waiting on you now." Yuki said. Shuichi ran up to his boss and stood behind him. Yuki walked into the building and went straight to the elevators. Shuichi loved how the building looked. The elevators themselves cost at least 3,000,000 yen. (Approx. $30,000) Shuichi looked at the reception desk and saw the receptionist whisper something into the phone. Shuichi just shook the thought. The elevator finally arrived and Yuki stepped in. Shuichi followed and pressed the button that said 34. While waiting Shuichi couldn't stop looking at Yuki. _How come everyone and their mother are taller than me? Especially Yuki. I might as well have been born a girl. At least-WHOA! I did NOT just think that just now! I'm out of mind! _Shuichi began to check Yuki out from the corner of his eye. But Shuichi's eyes landed on Yuki's bulge. Shuichi forced his eyes to stay on the increasing floor numbers. _I am not proud of what I just did._ Finally they reached floor number 28 and someone stepped into the elevator. _This elevator is taking too long. I'm going to lose my mind if I'm in this elevator any longer with Yuki! _Shuichi heard mummers behind him. When he looked behind him, Shuichi saw Yuki conversing with a total stranger! This made him pissed. _That's just not right. You never talk to me if you can help it! _Floor number 32 lighted up and the person talking to Yuki stepped out.

"Ass wipe." Shuichi muttered. Yuki glared at Shuichi but he chose to ignore it. Finally their stop came. Yuki left the claustrophobic space with Shuichi dead on his heals. _You are just SO much better than me to not even talk to me? Oh when we get back to the office I'm going to put your supplies in Jello and put tacks up your-_ Shuichi bumped into Yuki who stopped. Shuichi held his nose in pain.

"Shuichi." Yuki said in stern voice which had a secret message saying 'get-the-fuck-up-before-you're-fired'. "This is the head of NG productions, Tohma Seguchi." Yuki said. Tohma offered his hand and Shuichi hesitantly shook it.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Mr. Shindou. Yuki has told me about you." Tohma said. For some reason, Shuichi blushed. _I wonder if he's telling the truth or is he just really good at flattery. _Tohma lead the way to the conference room. "Please. We are quite tardy now." Tohma said.

"Not my fault." Yuki said. _Liar…okay I DID tell you to slow down but only a little bit! Give me a break here! _Shuichi followed Yuki into the conference room. There were 12 chairs and a lone chair in the corner. "Sit there until you are called." Yuki commanded. _How about I shove my foot up your ass? _

"Yes sir." Shuichi mumbled as he reluctantly sat in the chair by the window. Yuki on the other hand, sat next to Tohma who sat at the head of the table. The twelve chairs were already filled with people who looked like they got checks for at least 100,000,000 yen. (Approx. $1,000,000) Shuichi just stared out the window and eavesdropped on the conversation at hand. Stocks. _Ugh. I don't even know what they're talking about. _Shuichi fumbled with his fingers while stealing glances at Yuki who was quite into the conversation. _I must be out of mind. Ever since last night, I've been thinking almost constantly about Yuki. I wonder if it's because he pisses me off. Naw. I really don't like where this is going._

"Shuichi." Yuki called.

"Y-Yes sir!" Shuichi said as he stood up abruptly.

"The meeting is over. Let's go back to the office." Yuki said. Shuichi nodded and followed after Yuki. _What was the point in me coming here? I didn't really do anything. _

"Mr. Uesugi! Hold on a moment." A voice called. Yuki turned and Shuichi was confused. _Uesugi? Doesn't ring a bell._

"Yes Mr. Teshigawara?" Yuki asked. _What? Yuki has two last names? Note to self: Call Yuki by 'Uesugi' one day. It may tick him off._

"Why don't you introduce me to your new love slave?" Mr. Teshigawara said. Shuichi blushed but was still ticked off by the comment. _Don't even joke around mister! I wouldn't be caught stealing for this guy! _

"He's nothing to me but my personal secretary." Yuki said coldly. Shuichi said nothing. _You didn't have to put it that way._

"Nonetheless, I still want to meet him." Mr. Teshigawara said. Yuki sighed.

"This is Shuichi Shindou. Shindou, this is Mr. Kaeke Teshigawara. Manager at the Teshigawara Inn." Yuki said. Shuichi smiled brightly.

"The Teshigawara Inn? I went there before! I thought it was amazing! The furniture and landscape was breath taking!" Shuichi exclaimed. Teshigawara took Shuichi's hand and led him away from Yuki.

"There are a lot of things that I can talk to you about later Shuichi." Teshigawara whispered into Shuichi's ear. Shuichi could feel Teshigawara's hand slide down his back. Shuichi squeezed his hand into a fist to control his anger. _Don't! I can't hit you if I want my job to pay bills! Go any lower and I'll- _Teshigawara's hand caressed Shuichi's plump behind. _Too late. _Shuichi raised his hand to strike but Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand to stop him.

"Mr. Teshigawara." Yuki said as he secretly lowered Shuichi's hand out of sight of Teshigawara. "I'm sorry for the intrusion but Mr. Shindou and I have to be somewhere." Yuki said as he pulled Shuichi's arm and began to walk away from Teshigawara.

"It's no disturbance. Just think about what I said Shuichi." Teshigawara said and walked away. Shuichi could feel tears come to his eyes. _Why? Why did you just stand there and let him do that to me? And why did you __**stop **__me?! _Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand and pulled him towards the elevators and pressed the down button. A tear fell from Shuichi's eye and Yuki caught it with his finger.

"Why're you crying, you brat? Just because 'Teshigawiper' felt you up? Grow a backbone and stop crying like girl." Yuki commanded. Shuichi wiped his tears away.

"Y-Yes sir." Shuichi stammered and they entered the elevator to leave. The ride to the office was silent. Yuki didn't even glare in Shuichi's direction. "Why did you stop me?" Shuichi asked. Yuki said nothing. "Please answer me." Shuichi said in a stern voice.

"You want a job?" Yuki asked. Shuichi said nothing. _I can't believe I ever thought about you._ Shuichi just stared out the window until they finally reached the office. _The ride back was WAY longer than the drive there. I wonder if it's because Yuki wasn't losing his mind._ Yuki got out the car with Shuichi right behind him. They both took the elevator and it was a silent ride up. When the elevator landed on the eighth floor, the elevator door opened to a frantic Taki Aizawa.

"Sir! We just received the legislation you were waiting for!" Taki said. Yuki stormed off with Taki following him. Shuichi stayed in the elevator for a couple seconds until he went to his own office which was the total opposite way of Yuki's office. Shuichi's chair sighed as he sat down in it. Shuichi looked at the time. 12:50. _The meeting took longer than I expected. _Shuichi looked at his messages and he received three. Shuichi listened to his first message.

_Hi Yuki! It's me again, Maiko! You never came by yesterday! I miss you! Don't forget to come see me later. I missed seeing your thingy. I'm sorry. That's me being horny. I love you! Call me! End of message._

Shuichi was blushing as well as disgusted. _Ho. _Shuichi opened the next message.

_Hello Yuki. I thought it was fate for us to be together and I want our relationship to continue. Our last fuck was so short I thought I wasn't good enough for you. Please! If you don't want to see me anymore…I understand…but please try to remember I will always love you. Bye. End of message. _

Shuichi was blushing even more and he was sighing. _Something is connected between the women Yuki screws…why do I care? I just need to do my job! I don't care about that insensitive bastard anymore. No more…_ Shuichi listened to his last message.

_Hey Yuki! It's Maiko again! I heard about this Yuuki bitch! Who the fuck is she?! Can she give you a blowjob better than me? I don't think so! Just please think-_ The message was deleted.

"What the fu-" Shuichi stopped when he saw whose hand that was. When he looked up to his face, he swooned.

"When they call, hang up. If they leave a message, delete it. I don't wish to see them again." Yuki said. Shuichi tried to wrap his head around the sentence that Yuki's perfect voice enunciated. Shuichi could only nod his head. Yuki leaned down and stared directly into his eyes. "Are you in love with me?" Yuki asked. That woke Shuichi up.

"What?" Shuichi asked with his heart beating at a million times a second.

"Are you in love with me." Yuki asked again. Shuichi heart was in his throat and a blush swept across his cheeks. _What? Why would he ask me something like that out of the blue?_ Shuichi tried to form coherent sentences. Yuki straightened up and looked at Shuichi. "Meet me in my office after your shift." Yuki said and left his office. Shuichi just sat with his heart beating hard and his flushed. _What just happened?_

******

The day went faster; regardless of Shuichi's countless protests. It was already nine o' clock and his shift ends at ten. _Why is it on the day when I'm the only one that stays late? Damn you Murphy! Damn you and your law to HELL! _Shuichi's hateful thoughts were disturbed by the phone ringing. Shuichi saw that Yuki's intercom was blinking. Shuichi's heart sped up and he began to sweat. _What does he want? _Shuichi slowly pressed the blinking button and slowly held the phone it his ear.

"H-Hello sir?" Shuichi asked; totally unaware that he was so fucking obvious. Yuki chuckled. _He laughed. He…laughed. Never a good sign. _

"_Why are you so anxious?_" Yuki asked. _Now he's asking questions. I am so fired. I probably embarrassed him at the meeting. Oh man! _

"U-Umm. Sir? I'm so sorry for whatever I did at the meeting but I will personally-"

"_You're misunderstanding the situation._" Yuki said.

"I am?" Shuichi asked.

"_Yes._" Yuki stated. Shuichi sweat dropped and then he blushed.

"So why are you calling, sir?" Shuichi asked. There was silence on the other end. Shuichi's heart sped up faster. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked that. Only working for two days and now he's just messing with me. Why did I take this job?_

"_Get over to my office._" Yuki stated. Shuichi was going to protest but the line went dead. _Why? My shift isn't over yet?_ Shuichi looked at the clock. 10:15. _What the fuck? How the hell can it be 10:15? It was nine the last time I checked?!_ The clocked mocked Shuichi by showing that the current time was now 10:16. _Bitch._ Shuichi looked at his closed door and sighed. _I'm afraid to go into Yuki's office. What the hell did he mean 'am I in love with him'? I don't even like him!_ Shuichi fumbled with his fingers; debating whether he should just leave or if he should go to Yuki's office. _Might as well. He __**is**__ the boss. Even though he's a conniving, selfish, one-hell-of-a-bastard boss. He signs my checks. _Shuichi got up from his chair and trudged across what was at least 10 yards away from his own office. Shuichi finally arrived at Yuki's office door. It seemed to radiate a cold air from inside. Shuichi knocked and then he let himself in; still at a loss.

"Yes sir?" Shuichi asked. Yuki glared at Shuichi with the usual amount of hatred towards him. Shuichi didn't falter this time. He actually didn't even notice it; the confusion in his brain occupying him.

"Sit down." Yuki said. Shuichi complied. They sat there in silence. _What the hell does he want? It's ten o' clock and I need to be back here at the office at nine. I need to go home. I don't want to be around you anymore than I want to._ "I'm sure you have questions you want to ask me about today's meeting." Yuki said. Shuichi suddenly began to remember today's events. As he remembered them, his anger rose.

"Why did you stop me?" Shuichi asked.

"You would hit a member of a board of directors from a little groping session?" Yuki asked.

"Yes I would! I don't want some sleazing old guy touching me!" Shuichi yelled; finally able to vent out his anger. "How can you say that to me? You may not care about whom you sleep with or who sleeps with you but I do!" Shuichi yelled. He received a piercing glare from Yuki. Shuichi felt that one but he didn't care. He was so angry he was on the verge of crying. "I can't believe you! You would let your own employee get felt up because-"

"Shut up." Shuichi stopped. His anger rush stopped by a halt.

"What?" Shuichi asked.

"I said, shut up." Yuki said. He stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to stand in front of Shuichi. Shuichi stood up to face Yuki. _I won't be beaten that easily. _

"Why couldn't-"

"I said…shut the fuck up." Yuki said. Shuichi froze. Yuki glared at Shuichi with an expressionless face. "I'm tired of you. I'm tired of you thinking you have the right to contradict my ways. What do you want from me? You wanted me to deck 'Teshigawhatza' in the face? Knock him out so you can feel better? Want me to give you special attention to show that I care? Want me to hold you when you cry?" Yuki asked; wiping away a tear from Shuichi's face with his finger. Shuichi didn't even know that he was cornered into a wall and of the tears that began to fall. "Want me to love you?" Yuki asked. Shuichi heart bumped even louder in his ear. "Want me to kiss you to take the pain away?" Yuki asked. Yuki tilted his chin up and planted a kiss on his lips. Shuichi stared wide eyed at Yuki. He couldn't believe what was going on. Yuki's lips on his were soft and somewhat empty; but Shuichi wanted more. Unfortunately, Yuki broke off the kiss before Shuichi could deepen it. "Forgive me for not living up to your expectations, but I don't love you. I never will." Yuki said. Shuichi's breath caught and his heart quickened. "Now get out of my face. I don't want to see your annoying ass again." Yuki said.

Shuichi walked out of the office and walked home; not even bothering to take his usual bus ride. On his way home he thought about what happened in Yuki's office. _There was no emotion in his voice or on his face. It was the same straight angry look he gives everybody…but I wanted him to smile for me. I wanted him to do all that stuff for me. His kiss was even unemotional. _Shuichi finally arrived home and began to take off his clothes and dropping them; leaving a trail towards the bathroom. Shuichi got in the shower and turned on the water. He didn't even bother to give it a certain temperature. In the shower, Shuichi couldn't tell if the water on his face was from the shower or from him. _Good. I don't have to force myself to see him anymore. I don't have to wake up at all hours to obey to Yuki's every whim. I don't have to do anything. I could get a new job somewhere else and I can forget about Yuki._ Shuichi, even though water was running on his face, could taste the saltiness of his tears. _Why won't my heart let me then? I want to, yet my heart won't let me forget. It won't let me ignore the pain. Why? _Shuichi turned off the water and got out the shower. Shuichi put on a T-shirt and collapsed on his bed, drained of energy and emotion. _I know why._ Tears began to flow once again down the side of Shuichi's face. _It's because I already fell in love with him…that's why._ Shuichi wept until he finally couldn't open his eyes because they were swollen from crying and fell asleep; broken.

Everyone: …

Yuki: Not bad.

Shuichi: YUKI!

Yuki: What? I'm only telling you my opinion.

Hiro: You guys will never get along huh?

J.J.: Don't worry about Shuichi. He'll be fine.

Littlekely: How do you know?

J.J.: Hello? I'm the one who wrote it.

K: How come I'm still not in the story?

J.J.: Actually, I thought that the next chapter is the final chapter of this Fanfic.

K: -pointing magnum at her temple- What was that?

J.J.: -tears falling- That in the next chapter, K will be Shuichi's lawyer.

K: Really?

Hiro: I actually feel bad for Yuki. Are you going to make Shuichi send K after Yuki?

J.J.: Of course not!

Yuki: I have a feeling she is.

Littlekely: You're not the only one.

Fuji: Why is there so much violence in this conversation?

J.J.: K is probably in a good mood.

Hiro: Why?

J.J.: -whispers something in Hiro's ear-

Hiro: WHAT??? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND???? WHY????

J.J.: Well…K actually requested it. I might make you do it you know.

Hiro: Why? I don't wanna! First 'Angel's Of Mine' and now this! You're killing me J.J.!

J.J.: I didn't say you have to go with a commitment. I just said for the last two chapters. Okay?

Hiro: …

Fuji: J.J. can't do anything to me anyway. I am protected by God.

Shuichi: I feel bad for Hiro.

Yuki: Why?

Shuichi: -whispers into Yuki's ear-

Yuki: …

Littlekely: Review…

Hiro: -faints-

Littlekely: …and bring some Strawberry Pocky. We'll be here for a while.

***Later That Night***

Shuichi: Yuki?

Yuki: What?

Shuichi: What's J.J's real name?

Yuki: …Why do you care?

Shuichi: I was just thinking about it.

Yuki: Leave me alone and go to sleep. –rolls on the other side of the bed-

Shuichi: Good Night Yuki! –kisses Yuki on the cheek-

Yuki: …_What __**is **__her real name?_


	3. Chapter 3

The Office

J.J.: Let's get to writin'!

Yuki: You make no sense early in the morning.

Shuichi: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Hiro: He's still sleeping.

J.J.: So is Ryuichi.

Ryuichi: ZzZzZz…Kumaguro…ZzZzZz…ice cream…ZzZzZz

J.J.: I'm actually surprised Yuki is up this early. He usually doesn't wake up until later.

Yuki: **Someone** woke me up this morning.

J.J.: It wasn't me!

Yuki: Yes it was. You asked K to wake me up with a fuckin' shot gun!

J.J.: I told him to be gentle.

Yuki: Bitch. I didn't even get to drink any coffee.

J.J.: We have a new guest!

Yuki: How long are they going to be here? You already have Littlekely! I don't want anyone else here! Make sure Jessie doesn't come either! Who knows what she'll do if she sees Shuichi asleep.

J.J.: Jessie is at home sleeping. I already promised someone that they'd be on the next chapter. Unfortunately, she can't be in 'Can I be Earless Too?', I forgot. So! Instead! You'll have 'The Office'! After her, I'm not introducing anymore people. Happy Yuki?

Yuki: I'm not unhappy.

J.J.: Bastard.

Hiro: Who is she?

J.J.: Well, since people are starting to ask me "Can you introduce me in the story?" they can only be featured once. Except if the person helped me with the Fanfic. Happy Yuki?

Yuki: You're pissing me off.

Littlekely: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Hiro: Even Littlekely is asleep.

J.J.: She doesn't get up until one o' clock. Okay, introducing…Nelly!

Nelly: ZzZzZzZzZzZz

Yuki: Awkward.

Shuichi: ZzZzZzZzZzZz

J.J.: …

Littlekely: ZzZzZzZz…eggs…

J.J.: Forget it. Let's go for it. Everyone is already dying to hear about what happens to Yuki and Shuichi in this chapter. Spoiler: They still aren't together in this chapter. Roll IT!

Littlekely: ZzZzZzZzZzZz

J.J.: …

Yuki: That means "Do it yourself."

J.J.: I pay you guy's good money and this is what happened. You guys won't get a raise then.

K: -holds magnum at J.J's head- ZzZzZzZzZzZz

J.J.: Except K. –tears roll down her cheek-

_It's because I already fell in love with him…that's why._ Shuichi wept until he finally couldn't open his eyes because they were swollen from crying and fell asleep; broken.

******

The next morning, Shuichi woke up at two o' clock. _Yuki would be having the executive board meeting now in his office. _Shuichi sighed. _I want strawberries. _Shuichi got up from his hell pit and turned on the shower. He dumped the whole bottle of strawberry bash wash in the tub and went in. He didn't care about the temperature and it was soothing to his swollen eyes. After relaxing in the tub for twenty minutes thinking of nothing but "what to do with his life" scenario, his phone started to ring. Shuichi sighed again. _I'll let it go to voice mail. _

_Hello! You've reached Shuichi Shindou! I'm sorry but I'm not in right now! Please call me again later 'kay? Bye!_

_BEEEEEP!_

_Yo Shuichi, it's me Aizawa. Look I'm calling because Yuki wants me to-_

Shuichi heard nothing after 'Yuki'. He jumped out of his bath tub and ran towards the phone. _Is he reconsidering? Is he coming to confess? Is he going to end it all again in my face? _(Technically ear. X D)_ What could he possibly want to say to me? _

"Hello?!" Shuichi yelled in the phone.

"_Shuichi? I thought you weren't home. I'm still wondering why you didn't come at work until I saw this chick take your office. It was unbelievable! I mean, this girl's boobs were HUGE! I mean you can land a plane on them! She also has a nice round_-"

"Taki! Forget about it! I don't care! What did Yuki say?" Shuichi yelled. _Tell me before I lose my mind!_

"_Jeez, that was mean. I called you because I was worried. Anyway, what Yuki said was that you can come and pick up your check later on today at three. He also said if you're late, he'll keep it. I don't know how he was able to make it as CEO without kissing __**a little **__bit of ass. Speaking of ass, that chick I was talking about_-"

"Forget it Taki. I'm in the middle of something right now." Shuichi said.

"_Wait! Why is the some voluptuous woman taking your office? I mean, you were only there for two days, which is a new record of being fired, but, I mean, it's well…distracting! I can't stop looking at her sugar cakes!_" Taki yelled. Shuichi laughed. "_I'm glad you laughed Shuichi. It means Yuki didn't break you. I'm glad. You can always get another job and forget about what happened at this office. It will be a distant and funny memory in the very near future okay?_" Taki asked. Shuichi smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks Taki. I'll come by at three." Shuichi said.

"_Okay. See ya then!_" Taki said and hung up. Shuichi lowered the phone and sighed. _Didn't break huh? _Tears fell from Shuichi's eyes mixed with the bath wash. _You mean breaking…_ Shuichi looked at the clock. 2:34.

"Shit! I won't make it!" Shuichi yelled. Shuichi rinsed off the bath wash, brushed his teeth, and called Hiro up.

"Hello?"

"Hiro! I need you man! Bring your motorcycle and be quick about it!" Shuichi yelled.

"Shu-" Shuichi hung up the phone as he pulled on his clothes. This time, he wasn't in formal clothes. He wore comfortable, "Shuichi Clothes". In three minutes, Shuichi's door bell rang.

"Thanks Hiro!" Shuichi said running out the door grabbing Hiro's keys from his hand.

"Shuichi wait!" Hiro called as he ran after him as Shuichi ran out of the apartment complex. "Why must you call me if I'm only down the hall?! Shuichi!" Shuichi was already out of the complex and on the bike.

"Hurry up Hiro! I don't want to be late! I need to be at work in less than twenty minutes!" Shuichi said. Hiro walked to the bike and hopped on.

"You're lucky I was home today Shuichi." Hiro said as he revved up the bike.

"Hurry up! Go really fast!" Shuichi said as he grabbed Hiro's waist.

"Whatever." Hiro said and speeded off.

******

Yuki sighed as he looked over the memo for the new construction site.

*Needs new ideas*

Yuki sighed. _This is annoying. Why change anything? They're spending __**my **__money so they can at least use my ideas. _Yuki sighed again. He looked at his phone and heaved an angry sigh. All of his lines were blinking except for line three. _Why did Dad hire that heifer? She's annoying and her breasts bother me. _Something pink flashed in Yuki's mind.

_Flash Back_

"_I got the job?!" Shuichi asked in disbelief._

"_Yes you did. Congratulations." Tatsuha said. Shuichi was smiling from ear to ear and danced around. "You might have to keep that under everything when you're working for Mr. Yuki. He doesn't tolerate that kind of behavior." Shuichi quickly stopped dancing but his face was still smiling. "You're going to be working as his personal secretary and you're to follow his instructions. Alright?"_

"_Yes sir! I will do my best! Tee hee." Shuichi giggled. "Do you know Mr. Yuki well?" Shuichi asked._

"_You could say that. He's my brother." Tatsuha said. What they didn't notice was that said blonde was listening to their conversations smiling too._

_End of Flash Back_

Yuki unplugged his phone as he looked at the time. 2:54. _He's not going to make it. _Yuki felt a jab at his heart from the realization of this statement. _He's not going to make it…_

******

"ATCHOOOOOO!" Shuichi sneezed. "Excuse me."

"It's already 2:54. We're not going to make it." Hiro said.

"Just drive faster! I don't care if I don't make it at three on the dot! I'm still going! I have to see something for myself!" Shuichi said. Hiro sighed.

"You really like this guy huh?" Hiro asked.

"What you say?" Shuichi asked.

"Forget it." He said. Shuichi sighed. _If it's about Yuki…I can't…_

******

"Thanks Hiro!" Shuichi said as he ran into the building. It was already 2:59 and Shuichi didn't even make it to the third floor yet. _I still have a minute! I still have a minute! _Shuichi stared at his watch as he ran up the stairs at a speed that was humanly impossible. The second Shuichi opened the door, it turned three o' clock.

"I'm on time!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his lungs.

******

Yuki took out a cigarette and lit it up. _Doesn't matter anyway. _

"I'm on time!" Shuichi's voice echoed through Yuki's head. Yuki smirked. _Damn brat. _

******

"I'm on time!" Shuichi yelled at the top of his lungs. Taki looked over his desk and saw a pink haired boy.

"Damn Shuichi! You look like a kid!" Taki said.

"Shut up! I'm not that young!" Shuichi said.

"How old are you?" Taki asked.

"23." Shuichi answered. "…in about three years."

"You lied on your interview?" Taki asked.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. I'm fired. Whatever I said on my interview is irrelevant now." Shuichi said.

"Well, you're right. I'm going to go to lunch now so I'll see you later." Taki said as he went out the door. Shuichi sighed and turned to stare at Yuki's office door. It seemed to be farther away since he last remembered and bigger. Shuichi walked towards it and stopped at the door. _It feels like an eternity since I opened this door last…maybe this is the last time. _Shuichi grabbed the cold metal and turned it clock-wise.

******

Yuki breathed in his cigarette as he heard the conversation outside. _Why the hell is he making me wait? _Yuki put out his cigarette and looked at the time. 3:08. Soon, Yuki could hear his doorknob turn and open…

******

Shuichi opened the door and in his eye sight is the infamous Yuki sitting in his boss chair; glaring at Shuichi. Shuichi sighed as he closed the door behind him and took a couple steps toward Yuki.

"Hello Yuki." Shuichi said. Yuki said nothing but glared. "Um…I'm here to…" _See you. _"…to get my paycheck." Shuichi said.

"You're late." Yuki said.

"Wait! I was in the office at three o' clock!" Shuichi yelled.

"You weren't in **my **office at three o' clock. I keep your paycheck." Yuki said. Shuichi pouted.

"I'm not working for you anymore and yet you're still nasty to me." Shuichi said.

"I act this way to everyone. What? Do you want special treatment?" Yuki asked with a smirk. Shuichi blushed and squeezed his hands. _Is this what I wanted? I wanted to see him? Or just get another chance? ... _Shuichi turned towards the door.

"I'll be leaving now." Shuichi said. Shuichi grabbed the doorknob and was about to open it when Yuki's hand pushed it back. _I can't hold it in anymore…damn brat…_Shuichi jumped when he felt Yuki's presence behind him.

"I didn't give you permission to leave yet." Yuki said. Shuichi blushed at the close proximity between Yuki and himself.

"Then give me permission and let me out." Shuichi mumbled. _I don't want out. _Yuki turned Shuichi around and placed his hands on either side of his face.

"How about I give you another chance to receive your paycheck?" Yuki asked. Shuichi blushed when his breath bounced with his own.

"H-How?" Shuichi asked. Yuki tilted Shuichi's chin up and kissed him. Shuichi stared at Yuki in disbelief. Shuichi tried to push Yuki away but the second Yuki's tongue licked Shuichi's lip, Shuichi's hands pulled him closer. _I don't want out. I want to be lost… _Yuki's tongue entered Shuichi's mouth and he was lost.

J.J.: Well, I guess you guys are angry at me for telling you that Yuki and Shuichi weren't getting together in this chapter.

Yuki: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Everyone (Including Nelly): ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

J.J.: … Oh well! I guess there won't be a conversation right now! I'm actually sleepy too. Well, next chapter is the last one for 'The Office' so don't cry when it's done. Good Morning! ZzZzZzZzZz

Ryuichi: ZzZzZz…Kumaguro…ZzZzZz…ice cream…ZzZzZz…Review…ZzZzZz


	4. Chapter 4

The Office

J.J.: Hello! It's me! J.J.! How have you been?

Yuki: …

Shuichi: …

Hiro: …

K: …

Ryuichi: …

K: WHY IS MY RYUICHI QUIET!!! –shoots with his magnum and puts holes in J.J's studio-

J.J.: Calm down!

Yuki: Don't talk right now. I'm contemplating how to kill you right now. Be quiet.

J.J.: -swallows deeply-

Shuichi: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US J.J.? LEAVING US FOR MONTHS ON END! THREE FUCKING MONTHS!

J.J.: -starts to tear- WAHH! HELP ME LITTLEKELY!

Littlekely: You're on your own.

J.J.: Why?! You write the stories with me too you know!

Littlekely: …

Everyone: -glares at Littlekely-

Littlekely: -swallows deeply-

J.J.: -smiles brightly- I don't own Gravitation!

Hiro: You're not off that easy. K wants to bust a cap in someone right now.

J.J.: Help…me…

"H-How?" Shuichi asked. Yuki tilted Shuichi's chin up and kissed him. Shuichi stared at Yuki in disbelief. Shuichi tried to push Yuki away but the second Yuki's tongue licked Shuichi's bottom lip, Shuichi's hands pulled him closer. _I don't want out. I want to be lost… _Yuki's tongue entered Shuichi's mouth and he was lost. Shuichi began to kiss back and wanting more and more of Yuki. Yuki's hand slipped up Shuichi's shirt and his consciousness came into effect. _What the hell? What are you doing? Get him off of you! _Shuichi pushed against Yuki and broke the kiss. Shuichi was panting just from the kiss. Yuki smirked.

"Why'd you pull away?" Yuki asked; a little annoyed.

"We can't do this. We're guys and you hate my presence." Shuichi said. Tears fought their way to Shuichi's eyes from the truth of his own words. _We're…guys. _Yuki sighed. He pushed Shuichi against the door with one hand and with a lot of force. Shuichi grunted and then gasped as he felt Yuki slither his hand inside his shorts. Shuichi tried to push Yuki's hand off but Yuki grabbed what he was probing for.

"You piss me off." Yuki said. His finger rubbed over the head of Shuichi's member and Shuichi inhaled sharply. Yuki smiled. "I always wanted to know what it felt like to hear a transvestite scream." Yuki whispered in Shuichi's ear as he pumped up Shuichi's shaft. Shuichi's arms wrapped around Yuki's shoulders and squeezed as his penis was getting finger fucked.

"B-But w-we can't do this, Y-Yuki…" Shuichi breathed. Yuki blushed as he felt Shuichi breath tickle his ear. _He's making me hard just from him saying my name. This is just not fair to me. The devil must like ruining my life by making me live in these sins. And sending a fucking brat along it as well. _Yuki pumped harder and pre-cum flowed from Shuichi's tip. Shuichi bit Yuki's ear lobe and Yuki gasped.

"Looks like you're getting into the mood already." Yuki said. Shuichi grunted.

"T-This is s-sexual harassment…ah…" Shuichi moaned. Yuki chuckled. He viciously bit onto Shuichi's neck creating a red mark on his skin.

"Soon it will be rape." Yuki muttered. Yuki slid his arm around Shuichi's back professionally and steered their way over to the desk; without even breaking their kiss. Shuichi mind was in a state of confusion. He was committing a crime but why did it feel so good to do something bad? It felt extremely good. Yuki pushed everything off of the desk and Shuichi gasped.

"What are you doing? Someone can hear that!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki silenced him with another kiss.

"What do you mean? The lady in your office?" Yuki asked. _**My**__ office? _

"Yes. The lady in **her **office." Shuichi corrected. Yuki began to unbutton Shuichi's shirt.

"I fired her as of now." Yuki said. Shuichi gasped as Yuki unbuckled his belt to his shorts.

"W-Why?" Shuichi asked.

"Please shut up. You're distracting me." Yuki said as he switched their positions. Shuichi was facing the front of the desk and he was bent over it with Yuki right on top of him; both of their asses facing the door.

"But Yuki!" Shuichi whined. Yuki grabbed Shuichi's cock and pumped it. Shuichi moaned and felt his muscles in his ass spasm out. Shuichi tried to grab something on the table but the table was waxed clean. Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand and squeezed. Shuichi blushed. Shuichi felt his load inside himself ready to release but he wasn't ready yet. He tried to force the pleasure from Yuki stroking his dick to a minimal but he couldn't do it without moans and grunts escaping. Yuki released Shuichi's hand and inserted two fingers to stretch him. Shuichi, being a virgin for gay sex (Not oral sex though o), screamed in pain as he felt Yuki roam his insides to make room for something bigger. Yuki was stretching his sphincter while he was pumping up and down Shuichi's shaft. Shuichi was torn between pleasure and pain as these feelings raked through his body. Shuichi was still in fear of someone hearing his screams so to prevent that, he bit his lip to try and stop the screams.

"Relax yourself." Yuki ordered. Shuichi tried to comply but he was still feeling oozy at the thought of Yuki's fingers in his ass. "If you don't relax, it's going to hurt more." Yuki said as he inserted another finger and wiggled them loose. Shuichi cried out a muffled scream and blood poured from his lip. _It hurts…so much…_ Tears escaped Shuichi's eyes as he felt himself getting fucked from the front _**and**_ the back. The burn and the pain fought against the pleasure coursing through Shuichi's veins every time Yuki touched his skin. Saliva and blood dripped from Shuichi's lips as he felt Yuki remove himself from Shuichi's rectum. Yuki bent down and licked Shuichi's earlobe. Shuichi jerked at the touch and blushed red.

"You're unbelievable." Shuichi breathed.

"I get that a lot." Yuki boasted. Shuichi grew angry. _That's not what I meant! You're a fuckin' sadist!_ Yuki nipped at Shuichi's neck and created another hickey next to the last one. Shuichi moaned as he felt Yuki's tongue fuck the shit out of his neck. "Why are you relaxing so soon?" Yuki asked. Shuichi's sweat dropped.

"I-I thought t-that-"

"We're far from over, Shuichi." Yuki said. Shuichi felt his erection creep up on him when Yuki said his name. It sounded like it rolled of his tongue. That masterful tongue of his… Shuichi gasped as he felt Yuki's penis press against his entrance.

"Y-Yuki? I don't think that we should do this." Shuichi said. Yuki chuckled and Shuichi turned blue.

"Are you scared Shuichi?" Yuki asked as he teased Shuichi's hole. Shuichi moaned as he felt Yuki's erection press against him; it turned him on even more. Yuki pushed in; slowly. He felt Shuichi's back arch at the sudden entrance and he pushed Shuichi against the desk. "Relax yourself Shuichi." Yuki whispered. Shuichi tried but he could only feel Yuki push farther in. _How farther is he going to go in?! _While Yuki pushed in, he had a firm grip on Shuichi's cock; pumping slowly to match his pace. This only made Shuichi's mind more confused. He wanted Yuki. That much was certain. If he didn't, he would've screamed out for help…however, I don't think that would've mattered to Yuki or stopped him. He would've just sped up and would've been pissed off too. Shuichi felt his body tense on Yuki's cock; making it harder for Yuki to push in. Yuki stopped moving inward to let Shuichi adjust to his very large dick. Shuichi was panting and he clenched his fists tightly to help cope with the pain. Yuki placed his hand on Shuichi's and released his fist. "Relax your body and you'll enjoy this." Yuki whispered into his ear seductively. Shuichi blushed scarlet and felt the tears come down. _I do want this. But, how will he look at me the next day? How will he treat me? He knows how I feel but, will he reciprocate my feelings? This is what makes me cry and run away from him…but… _Yuki began to ascend further into Shuichi's ass and received a groan from Shuichi. _I __**want**__ him to fuck me right now. I want him to pierce my body…to make me his…_ Yuki finally reached his destination. His penis rubbed against his prostate and Shuichi moaned at the pleasure. Shuichi didn't feel the pain anymore, all he could feel was Yuki inside of him and making his head spin.

"Y-Yuki…" Shuichi whispered.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Fuck me…fuck me until all I can think about is you…" Shuichi moaned as he felt himself come into Yuki's hand. Yuki smiled as he brought his "cumed up" hand to his mouth to taste it. Yuki smiled wider.

"It'll be my pleasure Shuichi." Yuki answered. He removed himself fully from Shuichi's hole and placed Shuichi on the desk. He had a questioning look on his face but got his answer when Yuki shoved back in roughly. "I want to see the way your face looks when you come in my hands and on my body." Yuki said. Shuichi blushed as Yuki kissed him. He took control of Shuichi's mouth. Claiming it. His tongue piercing his barrier and battling with Shuichi's tongue. Yuki was, of course, the victor and savored the taste that is Shuichi. He nibbled on Shuichi's lip and Shuichi moaned at the pleasure. Yuki broke the kiss and began to pump hard and deep into Shuichi. Shuichi gave Yuki free access. Because Shuichi was laid out on the table, it made it easier for Yuki to go deeper into Shuichi and to hit his vital spot over and over every time he hit home. Shuichi's member was standing straight and it was painful for Shuichi. Yuki saw the distressed look on his face and gave his member a little bit attention. Yuki pumped up and down his shaft fast and pressed harder as he neared the head of his cock. Shuichi, overwhelmed with these actions, had no idea where to put his hands. Shuichi settled on grabbing Yuki's shoulders. However, each time Yuki hit his prostate, he felt his orgasm creep on him and he dug his fingers into Yuki's flesh. The pain in Yuki's shoulders only made him want to dive in deeper and more. Shuichi screamed loudly as his orgasm hit its height. Screaming made Yuki enter his own orgasm. Between the pumping of his dick and the fucking in his ass, Shuichi was on the edge! Unable to control it, Shuichi came onto his stomach and shirt and on Yuki's shirt. Shuichi moaned as he emptied his load on Yuki. Yuki was close to the edge.

"I'm gonna cum Shuichi." Yuki said. "I should've brought a condom."

"N-No." Shuichi moaned. He sat up and grabbed Yuki and pulled him close to his sweat covered body. "Release yourself inside me." Shuichi said. Yuki smiled. He continued to pump inside Shuichi and finally, he broke the barrier and came home. Yuki moaned along with Shuichi. Finally, tired and exhausted, they sat on the floor trying to catch their breaths. Shuichi, too scared and (still feeling the after shock of his orgasm and of what he did with his former boss) tired, didn't want to say anything. _What am I going to do? I'm practically naked in Yuki's office and the lady is still in my office! She probably heard everything! _Yuki stood and walked over to his desk to take out an extra shirt and tie. _This man ceases to surprise me. _There was a knock on his door and Shuichi jumped. He forced himself to get dressed and tried to act natural.

"What is it?" Yuki asked; annoyed.

"Yuki-sir? I need to talk to you." A voice came from behind the door. _She sounds like a bubble gum celebrity. _Yuki sighed and Shuichi tried to act as if he belonged in his office. _Please God! Please tell me she didn't hear me and my loud mouth? Tell ME! _

"Come in." Yuki ordered and Shuichi stared at him incredulity. _Is he crazy? I thought I was supposed to be skeptical and frightened first! _The door knob turned and Shuichi stood still as a statue as a woman who was at least 5'6" and wore a fresh cut suit dress that fell to her knees and wore a white blouse that said 'Look at us! We're twins from south side!' _Taki wasn't kidding when he said that they were huge. Talk about double whopper. _Yuki cleared his throat. "What do you want?"

"Hi! I didn't even hear anyone come in!" She said. Shuichi sighed. _Thank you God. _"I'm sure we've not been properly introduced. I'm Yuuki. Yuuki Tsumura." _Why does that name sound so familiar?_ "I think I spoke to you over the phone! You're Shuichi Shindou right? Can you believe that Yuki hired me? I mean, I don't even have a degree! All I had to do was take calls, which is easier than I thought! Yuki would always get angry at me, but he never got angry at night when-"

"That's enough Yuuki." He said.

"Aww come one Yuki. You know you always call me Yu-chan." Yuuki said in a seductive voice. Shuichi's vein popped at the hooker. _Keep tryin' bitch. _

"What did you want Yuuki-_**san**_?" Yuki asked. She pouted.

"No need to be mean. I just have to tell you that I won't be able to work for you anymore. The agency said that they needed someone to play the main character's best friend and they picked me! Can you believe it? Me! A movie star! Next thing you know I'll be doing commercials!" She said. Yuki sighed and Shuichi smiled. _I kind of like this girl. _

"It's okay. I just fired you as of," Yuki checked his watch. "Forty minutes ago. Mr. Shindou will be covering your job so you don't have to worry about it." Shuichi stared at Yuki with a disbelieving look. _What is he thinking? _

"Really?! Oh thank you Shuichi! You don't know how much this means to me! We should go out for drinks sometime!" Yuuki suggested. Shuichi smiled a devious smile.

"Sure. We can probably go out this Friday." Shuichi offered.

"No you won't. You'll be working overtime on Fridays." Yuki said.

"Again?! Yuki!" Shuichi whined.

"Oh that's too bad. Well here's my number. Call me whenever you want to schedule a date!" She said as she handed Shuichi a paper, kissed Yuki on the cheek, and walked out. Yuki snatched the paper out of Shuichi's hand and ripped it up.

"Hey! That was meant for me you know!" Shuichi whined. Yuki glared at Shuichi and Shuichi swallowed deeply.

"You can act like a whore when you get ready." Yuki said.

"Me act like a whore?! All the hypocrite you are Yuki! You fuckin' slept with every thing that had two legs, breathed, and had a vagina!" Shuichi exploded.

"You forgot cute." Yuki said.

"UGH!" Shuichi screamed.

"I want you in the office by nine A.M. sharp tomorrow. You're starting off on your old job with a ton of work. You'll be working overtime on Fridays and Wednesdays until further notice." Yuki stated. "…With the same pay."

"What? That's against the law! You criminal!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki walked over to Shuichi until he towered over him.

"I'm a criminal who fucked your brains out. Who was it that wanted me to 'fuck them until all I could think about was you'?" Yuki asked. Shuichi blushed. Yuki kissed Shuichi passionately and whispered in his ear, "See you at nine." Shuichi swooned and walked out of the door.

******

Shuichi walked home that night and went straight into the shower. The hot water made him feel the aftermath of his sexcapade with Yuki. His lower body hurt like hell so bad that he could barely walk let alone sit down. _I can't even go to the goddamn bathroom! I want to go…but I can't…_ Shuichi whined as he crawled into bed and tried to go to sleep. Even though he was in pain, he knew that it was Yuki who pierced his body. He smiled at the thought and fell asleep.

J.J.: I finally did it! I finally finished the fourth chapter! I want congrats from everyone!

Littlekely: Isn't everyone angry at J.J.?

Everyone: HELL YEAH! DA BITCH GOTTA DIE!

J.J.: -whimpers- That's just not right.

Littlekely: Oh well.

J.J.: I have an announcement.

Yuki: Yes. Let's have last words before J.J. goes to hell.

J.J.: Littlekely has not helped me with any of the stories that I have written.

Everyone: …

Littlekely: It's true. I didn't want to be part of it but she wanted someone to be with her. Since we're best friends I'd just go with her.

Everyone: …

J.J.: I knew I would get rebelled on so I wanted someone on my side of the story for once. I am the author of all the stories. I would've put Littlekely's name on everything but she didn't want to take credit for anything that she didn't do. She'll still appear in the conversations but she won't take credit for the stories.

Everyone: …

Littlekely: Yeah…

J.J.: It's like coming out of the closet right?

Littlekely: Kind of.

J.J.: REVIEW!

Littlekely: For J.J. not for me.

Everyone: …

J.J.: Hello?

Everyone: …-poster board of everyone falls down and everyone is nowhere to be seen-

Littlekely: They just punked us.

J.J.: I ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT. HAHAHAHA!

Littlekely: …

J.J.: I totally fell for it guys! You can come out now!

Littlekely: …

J.J.: Guys? –silence-


End file.
